In accordance with progress in performance of electric devices, the number of electric wires provided in various kinds of electric devices such as automobile harnesses has been increased. Therefore, diameters of electric wires have been reduced accordingly, and then connecting terminals for connecting the electric wires have been also miniaturized, and an electrical connector itself has been miniaturized.